wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.II/04
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada IV Na wielkiej, szarej kamienicy alei Jerozolimskiej rozciągnął się przez całą długość drugiego piętra zielony szyld, opiewający świeżym lakierem czarnych liter, że tu został otworzony dom handlowy „Adrol”. Robotnicy, kończący umocowywanie szyldu, zaglądając ze swych drabinek w okna pierwszego piętra, widzieli, jak wewnątrz pośpiesznie ustawiano biurka, szafy, maszyny do pisania, kontuary i oszklone boksy. W niektórych pokojach, już wykończonych, słychać było dzwonki telefonów, cykanie maszyn i szelest przewracanych kart papieru. Nad stołami pochyliły się głowy urzędników, chłopcy biurowi roznosili korespondencję. Raz po raz, to tu, to tam ukazywał się wysoki szpakowaty brunet o surowym wyrazie twarzy i drobnych nerwowych rękach. Z jego sposobu bycia, z szacunku, z jakim wstawali urzędnicy, gdy zatrzymywał się przy ich biurkach, z timbre'u głosu spokojnego i stanowczego, jakim wydawał dyspozycje, nietrudno było odgadnąć, że on tu jest zwierzchnikiem. Właśnie wydawał jakieś rozporządzenie majstrowi, ustawiającemu oszklone gablotki, gdy nadbiegł woźny. — Panie dyrektorze, przyjechał pan szef i kazał pana dyrektora prosić. W gabinecie, przed biurkiem Dowmunta, siedział starszy pan w nieco zaniedbanym i zużytym ubraniu. — Panowie pozwolą ― rzekł Dowmunt wstając. ― Pan doktór Grzesiak, dyrektor naszej firmy ― pan profesor Huszcza. — Bardzo się cieszę, że właśnie pan profesor poprowadzi nasze laboratorium ziemiopłodów. Bardzo się cieszę. ― Grzesiak serdecznie uścisnął dłoń profesora, który z zakłopotaniem zerknął na pogodnie uśmiechniętą twarz Dowmunta. — Obym tylko potrafił, obym potrafił. Ja na handlu wcale się nie znam. Dyrektor uspokoił go, że „z tym sobie damy radę”, po czym poszli obejrzeć salę laboratorium. — Zadaniem profesora ― objaśnił Dowmunt ― będzie zorganizowanie i poprowadzenie tego działu, który dla „Adrolu” ma pierwszorzędne znaczenie. Primo: ocena jakości i wartości próbek różnego rodzaju gleby, secundo: badanie ziemiopłodów, tertio: wnioskowanie o możliwościach celowego zużytkowania danego gruntu. — No, to jeszcze niezbyt trudne ― zatarł ręce profesor, a oczy mu się aż paliły, bo całe życie o niczym innym nie marzył. ― No ― dodał dr Grzesiak ― oprócz tego będzie pan profesor musiał od czasu do czasu wyjeżdżać na wizje lokalne i na inspekcje. Wiele bowiem zależy od terenu i innych warunków miejscowych. Sam plan należycie nie oddaje obrazu. Zaczął rozwijać szczegóły i Andrzej z zadowoleniem słuchał jego prostych, dobitnych i przejrzystych wyjaśnień, które potwierdzały mu jeszcze raz trafność wyboru doktora Grzesiaka na kierownicze stanowisko w „Adrolu”. Pożegnał ich i przeszedł do swojego gabinetu, gdzie już czekała nań sekretarka, panna Laskownicka, z teczką pełną korespondencji. Z upodobaniem przyglądał się miłej twarzyczce i zgrabnej figurze. Przypomniał sobie nałogowego sceptyka, a swego dawnego wspólnika Vasqueta, który był tak zawziętym przeciwnikiem angażowania młodych i przystojnych kobiet do pracy w biurach ich firmy. Dla świętego spokoju unikał wówczas tego. Teraz jednak obsadził „Adrol” najładniejszymi pracowniczkami i najprzystojniejszymi urzędnikami, o ile ich kwalifikacje nie kolidowały z wymaganiami firmy. Lubił mieć miłe dla oka otoczenie i nie widział powodu, dla którego, uznając zalety ładnych obrazów i estetycznych mebli, miałby unikać ładnych ludzi. Toteż biura „Adrolu” mogły śmiało wysłać swój personel na wystawę eugeniczną i kandydować o palmę pierwszeństwa. Sam szef zawsze pogodny, zawsze pełen energii i werwy nadawał ton całemu zespołowi. Pracował teraz po czternaście godzin. Upijał się tą pracą, a odnalazłszy w niej znowu swój żywioł odrodził się gruntownie. Postanowił wymazać z pamięci ten okres, który nazywał okresem upadku, a jedyny plon tego zmarnowanego kawałka życia, wyniki studiów nad gospodarczym stanem kraju zdyskontował w wielkim programie działania. Mocnymi rzutami nakreślony plan był może nawet bardziej owocem intuicji niż mozolnej kalkulacji, streszczał się zaś w zdaniu: uprzemysłowić rolnictwo. Założeniem, z którego wyszła koncepcja Dowmunta, był fakt, że Polska jako kraj wybitnie rolniczy, właśnie przez rozwój rolnictwa może jedynie dojść do rozkwitu. Obserwację Dowmunta ściągnął fakt niezwykle niskiego poziomu kultury rolnej na Kresach Wschodnich, a nawet w większej części Kongresówki i Małopolski. Setki tysięcy hektarów leżały bezczynnie jako nieużytki, na glebie najlepszego gatunku prowadziło się gospodarkę „aby żyć”, nawozy sztuczne dosypywało się od niechcenia i bezplanowo. W porównaniu choćby z Niemcami i z Czechosłowacją wyglądało to na co najmniej pół wieku różnicy. Ziemiaństwo w tych dzielnicach przygniecione wojną, brakiem kredytów i brakiem dopingu, zaszachowane reformą rolną i wciąż niepewną sytuacją polityczną ― nie objawiało żadnej energii, klepiąc zwykłą biedę lub w najlepszym wypadku komentując się względnym dobrobytem. Olbrzymi kapitał, inwestowany w ziemi, był po prostu zjadany. Katastrofalny stan rolnictwa musiał doprowadzić do ciężkiego kryzysu ogólnego, ten zaś z biegiem lat stale potężniał, dzięki znachorskim eksperymentom ekonomicznym. W takich warunkach dobijane nadmiernym opodatkowaniem i atmosferą niepewności ziemiaństwo stało się elementem najbardziej chwiejnym, najbardziej niezdolnym i niechętnym do jakichkolwiek wkładów i wysiłków. Toteż dr Grzesiak, wysłuchawszy planu Dowmunta, kiedy ten proponował mu objęcie kierownictwa nowej firmy, rzekł: — Bardzo to piękne, bardzo pożyteczne dla kraju i patriotyczne wobec państwa. Ale wątpię, czy obecnie finansowanie uprzemysłowienia rolnictwa może coś dać. — Musi ― odparł Dowmunt. ― Jeżeli bowiem istnieje potrzeba takiego przedsiębiorstwa ― musi ono dawać dochód. Im większa potrzeba, tym większy dochód. Naturalnie, mówię tylko o przedsiębiorstwach zdrowych. Widziałem niejedno bankructwo w życiu, lecz zawsze były to bankructwa przedsięwzięć albo nieudolnie zorganizowanych, albo pozbawionych kapitału, albo wreszcie całkiem niepotrzebnych. My na szczęście zdajemy sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy potrzebni, pieniądze są, a jeśli o mnie chodzi, nie brak mi wiary we własne siły. Dr Grzesiak stanął do pracy, chociaż nie należał do optymistów. Wychowała go twarda szkoła życia w byłym zaborze pruskim. Syn chłopa spod Torunia, o własnych siłach ukończył agronomię w Niemczech oraz Instytut Handlowy w Kopenhadze. Po czym po wielu latach praktyki został administratorem wielkich dóbr na Podolu, gdzie przebywał aż do dnia, gdy ich właściciel, książę Zbarski, rozparcelował je i rozprzedał, by za uzyskane pieniądze kupić sobie wysepkę u wybrzeży Hiszpanii i raz na zawsze rozstać się z „kochaną ― jak mawiał ― ojczyzną”. Z Dowmuntem poznajomił dra Grzesiaka Truszkowski, który teraz objął kierownictwo składów firmy „Adrol”, a przewidziany był na dyrektora elewatorów zbożowych, budowę jakich Andrzej projektował na wiosnę, tak by do żniw mogły być gotowe. ― Zboże ― mówił ― będzie naszym kapitałem obrotowym. Dr Grzesiak przyznawał mu rację. Wiedzieli obaj, że cały handel zbożem znajduje się w ręku kupców żydowskich, którzy zrobili sobie monopol na niemal całą Polskę, z wyjątkiem byłego zaboru pruskiego. Oni dyktowali ceny rynkowe, oni trzymali w garści giełdę zbożową, w ich wreszcie ręku znajdował się eksport, który doprowadził do najniższych cen na zboże polskie za granicą, gdyż cudzoziemscy odbiorcy przekonali się, że jest to towar niepewny, a często fałszowany dosypkami. Tu Andrzej szykował się do ciężkiej walki. Wiedział, że dotychczasowi dyktatorzy rynku zbożowego dobrowolnie nie wyrzekną się ani morgi terenu, ani jednego ziarnka pszenicy. Wiedział, że niejeden już śmiałek, co próbował sięgnąć po zyski z tej najobfitszej i głównej dziedziny produkcji krajowej ― poszedł z torbami, pokornie prosząc tychże żydowskich kupców o łaskawą posadę agenta zbożowego, gdzieś w małym miasteczku. Dowmunt nie był antysemitą. Lecz tu zdawał sobie sprawę, że do walki przeciw niemu wystąpi solidarnie cała rasa, chociaż nie chodzi mu o wyparcie Żydów jako takich z rynku zbożowego, lecz o przełamanie monopolu i o uzdrowienie tego rynku. Nie miał złudzeń, by sam mógł tego dokonać. Liczył jednak na pomoc rządu i na poparcie stowarzyszeń ziemiańskich. Tymczasem tonął po uszy w pracy organizacyjnej. Od pamiętnego dnia, gdy po rozmowie z Żegotą zawrócił z drogi ucieczki, z całą właściwą sobie pasją rzucił się do zrealizowania postanowień zrodzonych w zdemaskowanej duszy. Dojrzało wówczas w nim kiełkujące od chwili powrotu poczucie obowiązku wobec kraju, wobec społeczeństwa i wobec siebie samego. Postanowił, nie oglądając się na innych, robić to, co nakazuje mu sumienie. Przede wszystkim należało uporządkować swoje własne życie. Dwa jednobrzmiące listy wyruszyły w świat. Pierwszy do Nicei, gdzie teraz bawiła Lena, drugi pod Kalisz, do Ireny. Oba zaczynały się od słowa „Najdroższa” i oba kończyły się słowami: ...co pozwala mi zachować przyjazne uczucia dla Szanownej Pani”. Krótkie były, ale dobitne i zawierały sensacyjną wiadomość: Dowmunt donosił, że wstępuje w związki małżeńskie. Jakkolwiek było to niespodziewane, nie mijało się jednak z prawdą.